Lampwick
Lampwick is a character from Pinocchio. He was voiced by Frankie Darro. Background He is a tough older boy from the streets who becomes friends with Pinocchio on their way to Pleasure Island. Based on the description of from The Coachman, he was most likely was chosen to go to Pleasure Island based on his bad behavior. He is badly behaved and laughs at all forms of authority, preferring to engage in more crooked activities like drinking and vandalizing. Lampwick is tall and slender, and sports red hair and buckteeth. Appearances Pinocchio Lampwick meets Pinnochio in the Coachman's stage coach, and the two quickly become friends. Though Lampwick has never been to Pleasure Island, he has heard great things about the fun you can have there. Pinocchio and Lampwick spent their free time roughing up other boys, vandalizing property, smoking, eating turkey and ice cream, drinking beer, and playing pool. At the pool hall, it becomes apparent that they seem to be the only boys left at the park, though Lampwick doesn't seem to care and thinks the other boys are somewhere else within Pleasure Island. When Jiminy Cricket arrives at the island trying to convince Pinocchio to leave, Lampwick is quick to shut him down, stating Pinocchio was foolish to take orders from a beetle or a grasshopper. Jiminy is insulted, but Pinocchio defends him, saying that Lampwick is his best friend. After Lampwick continues to harass him, Jiminy leaves the two boys in a huff. In one of more frightening scenes, while he and Pinocchio are playing pool, drinking, and smoking he transforms into a donkey. First, he grows donkey ears, a tail, and his head completely transforms. The transformation is not painful, as evidenced by Lampwick's ignorance of his condition. However, this also creates a paradox in the film: Pinocchio does notice when his ears and tail grow in, even though Lampwick does not. It is theorized that Lampwick's overly intoxicated condition led to his ignorance of the changes. When Pinocchio sees Lampwick's ears transform into donkey ears, he immediately stops drinking, places his beer on the table, and slides it away. Lampwick then grows a donkey tail(breaking his pants), complete with a long hairy black tassel that sweeps across the floor. Pinocchio stops smoking. After Lampwick's head completely changes, Pinocchio laughs at him when Lampwick asks if he looks like a "jackass," because he literally does. Lampwick doesn't notice these changes until he accidentally brays while laughing at Pinocchio, who had also brayed by accident when laughing at him. He then touches his mouth and he feels it different, then he touches his face which he feels it covered in hair and then he grabs his ears, he sees them and asks what is going on. When he sees that he is half donkey in a mirror, he panics and begs Pinocchio for help. All the while Pinocchio was watching the whole thing and had no idea what to do and could not think of any advice. Lampwick yells at Pinocchio to "call that beetle, call anybody," not realizing Jiminy, having learned of the island's curse, was already on his way but would not be there in time to save Lampwick. Then Lampwick's hands and feet became hooves, and now his body was covered in hair. Lampwick cries for his Mama as he falls to walk like a donkey. Then he throws his hat before turning into a donkey. He loses his ability to speak, and begins braying and kicking wildly. He destroys the pool hall with his hind legs, breaks a mirror, and kicks off his clothes leaving him naked(but since he is now a donkey he didn´t care), and then flees the scene braying in terror. It was never shown onscreen what happened to Lampwick, but he was likely sold by the evil Coachman. Lampwick can be seen as both a villain and ally of good in the film in two ways. As a villain he influences Pinocchio into behaving the same way he does and antagonizes Jiminy, while as an ally of good he befriends Pinocchio and stays in good terms with him until his awful fate. Who Framed Roger Rabbit House of Mouse Gallerythumb|500px|right Trivia es:Polilla Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Children Category:Foiled Characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen